High definition media, with their high capability for data storage and interactive features, allow users to enjoy a higher quality media experience than prior such media. Besides such sophisticated content, online connected media centers are allowing users to interact in ways that were previously not possible. For example, many users compete together and against others in multiplayer connected games. In fact, while playing computer games has increasingly become a connected social activity, the same is generally less true of other entertainment media. For example, watching movies or slideshows at home are still predominantly disconnected activities. There is no across-the-board platform to enable consistent connectivity across various entertainment platforms or categories. Nor is there such a platform to allow consumption and enjoyment of other features in conjunction with advanced content.